Toroko Warriors/Bombyx
Bombyx is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. She is a childlike human/moth genetic experiment whom is a marketable heroine that has, unsurprisingly, a ton of moth-related abilities and personality traits. A22 Enterprises is the company responsible for her appearance and overall existence, and for the various odd abilities she has at hand. Bombyx belongs to the support class, with her objective being to save others from disaster when the time calls for it. Her attacking options are rather limited, but she has excellent mobility and can easily lift anyone in the game to safety, even someone as heavy as the Mistake or Oni. Among her powers are nuclear energy (which is expanded on in this game only) and "bad cooking", completely capable of messing up any item that the opposing team needs. Bombyx is unlocked after the player saves at least ten teammates overall regardless of method. Playstyle Bombyx is a quite tall character with a rather low weight, meaning that she can be easy to hit but to compensate she has high, floaty jumps and quick-to-execute attacks. She does sport decent offense, but most Bombyx players should instead utilize her speed to help save other players from disaster or for other miscellaneous purposes. Bombyx is very athletic, able to freely fly in the air, although grounded players will find that she's good at wall jumping and is more than capable of lifting herself atop ledges if necessary. Bombyx fits the role of a "miscellaneous" character, not particularly having any strength in any particular field, but can easily accomplish some tasks that other characters cannot do as well. Bombyx's abilities are best suited to saving other characters, meaning that she works well with the likes of Leah or Sakeena, who can both easily support her like how she can support them. She's also capable of messing up enemies' food supplies with ease (using bad cooking) and she can serve as a "hook, line and sinker" to enemy teams. Uniquely, Bombyx is capable of utilizing nuclear energy in her moves, damaging herself to sharply boost her speed or hyper power-up her attacks. This nuclear energy is usually dormant energy leftover from her experimenting at A22 Enterprises. There is no limit to how much nuclear energy she can use -- to use this energy, the player needs to hold down either of the inner triggers to let her go at super fast speeds. Nuclear energy is hardly used otherwise; its major use outside of battle is to melt steel walls and intoxicate enemies. Offense-wise, Bombyx is actually a little pathetic with overall powers and talents. Her attacks are rather basic and very predictable, consisting of punches and kicks that can be easily blocked by any defense character. With this in mind though, Bombyx has very lethal attack speed, able to punch holes through offense characters that can't shake her off and she can help chip off health on anyone else. So even with a rather uncreative offense movepool right here, her excellent mobility can make them pretty lethal. There is not a lot to say about Bombyx, as she was made to be easy to play, and she has a lot of freedom in what she can do. TimeStrike encourages players to try out lots of things to Bombyx, and to not be afraid to explore anywhere with her. Bombyx has free-flight for the most part, but the only places she cannot fly are places that are out-of-bounds in the maps. She is a very loose fighter, designed to be accessible to anyone who wants to try someone that doesn't have the sole purpose of beating the crap out of opponents or stalling endlessly. Things that the player should be careful of are fiery opponents and her overall low defense. Bombyx hates fire, it easily cripples her and she gains burns the easiest of all characters in the game. While it doesn't necessarily affect her stat-wise, for her offense isn't really good to begin with, and it can chip away at her health faster than you can say "moth". Bombyx's wings are easily flammable, so if they burn off, then she has to go without wings for roughly thirty seconds. Bombyx works best with other supportive characters like Zellen or Leah, who enjoy her support and ability to help allies that they can't reach themselves. Bombyx excels at helping allies escape or wearing down foes, and can mess up any food supply, which is useless for her own team but can mean a lot against other teams who would enjoy a good source of food at the moment. As long as the player watches over Bombyx's defenses and doesn't make too many risky moves, Bombyx is pretty much there to stay. Bombyx's FINALE is Moth Into Flame, whereas Bombyx lights herself up, rises up, and spirals downwards as a spinning vortex of flame, causing a nuclear explosion when she comes on contact with an opponent, all nature nearby being wiped out and all opponents taking massive damage. It can burn down steel walls and enable allies to escape prisons and allow more routes on the overall map to be taken. The player can control where Bombyx goes; the attack will not end until she collides with a foe or when she burns out completely after thirty seconds. While she's not a necessary ally for any team, Bombyx can be a true and perhaps unexpected heroine, and can help secure a team's victory in the hands of a skilled player. She is easy to use and can be a strong fighter if one manages her radioactive energy carefully. Notable techniques Burn Up By hitting a bottom trigger when holding an item, Bombyx will totally burn it as well as any other items around. Should definitely be done on enemy territory around enemy goods. Plasma Breath If the player presses the special attack button after Bombyx lands a combo, she'll spew out a trail of plasma breath that can melt steel and pierce the defenses of any enemy, even if the damage is just small. Trophies ''Standard'' :"A made-for-market heroine created from gene-splicing with a moth, Bombyx is a wannabe hero that has little to no experience with such things. She is rather child-like in personality and gets very hyped up with no trouble and can break down to tears if things don't shift her direction. Even though inexperienced, this A22 Enterprises experiment is a surprisingly good ally when she can apply herself." ''Alt'' :"Bombyx's powers are fairly limited, but she boasts a lot of different strategies that she can take to easily help out her team. She can go around and burn up food supplies to hinder foes or burn down steel walls with nuclear breath to pull her allies out of sticky situations. One of Bombyx's highlights is her overall flexibility so she can do anything really if you apply yourself to it!" ''FINALE'' :"Moth Into Flame is Bombyx's FINALE, and it's actually a pretty deadly attack, very unlike anything else Bombyx has in her arsenal! She will rise up, then spiral downwards and seek an opponent. If she lands, she'll create a huge explosion and erase enemies and walls nearby! If she takes too long though, she will burn up and die, so be quick!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages